


it all comes tumbling down

by halcyonskies



Series: 100Themes: Dean/Cas [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Fire, Gen, Mentioned Character Death(s), dean and benny are mentioned but are not actually present
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 22:26:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4852862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halcyonskies/pseuds/halcyonskies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At least he's managed to thwart the curse, even if it was just by not dying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	it all comes tumbling down

**Author's Note:**

> 100Themes Challenge - #90: Fire

Something like this was bound to happen when things were going so smoothly.

It being mid-October, Castiel's job was well underway, and he was loving every minute of it. Dean's restaurant was doing well, and their financial situation had finally reached that blissful equilibrium between  _just_   _adequate_ and  _wow, we actually have money to put aside for cool shit._

As such, Castiel had encouraged Dean to go with Benny up to Bobby's cabin for a weekend fishing trip, something Dean had been wanting to do for ages but never had the money or time for. Castiel had stayed behind, having had no desire to spend two days in a building without running water, but every so often Dean would send him nice snapshots of trees or flowers or the fish he'd caught, and Castiel felt better about asking to remain at home.

All of a sudden, the thought of being anywhere but here wasn't so bad.

Castiel had never given much thought to curses or things of that nature, but as he stood before the bright inferno that used to be his home, he had to wonder whether or not a witch had laid a curse upon some distant Winchester ancestor. First Dean's parents, when his husband was a child, and then Sam's college sweetheart; he supposed he was lucky the fire hadn't taken anyone's life this time around. Just their little home and most of their worldly belongings.

A section of roof came crashing down.  _There goes the kitchen._

“Cas! Oh my God, are you okay?”

Castiel hadn't even noticed the arrival of Sam's car, not through the thick cluster of people that had gathered to watch as everything Castiel and Dean had built together burned to the ground. Dean's brother looked frazzled, his hair in disarray and jacket barely clinging to his broad shoulders. He hadn't even bothered getting dressed, it seemed; the brazen concern would have warmed Castiel in any other instance.

“Hello, Sam.” Castiel tried not to cringe as flames burst through one of the living room walls, instead pointedly turning to greet his friend. “Yes, I'm alright. I got out before it spread to the majority of the house.”

“What was it?” Sam looked so upset, body racked with tremors as he threw an arm out to pull Castiel into a half embrace. Even if he wasn't quite ready to be comforted, Castiel appreciated the warmth of Sam's body heat in the otherwise chilly autumn night.

“I'm not sure. They won't know until they're able to examine everything, which as you can see is impossible right this moment.”

They stood there and watched for another half hour, until the fire department had managed to reduce the fiery heart of the blaze to smoldering embers. All Castiel could think of, as the sun rose over the blackened remains of his home, was how horribly Dean was going to take this when he found out. Christ, Dean would be  _devastated._


End file.
